Captured: Rewrite
by nikoneko123
Summary: Hatred... pain... a promise of vengeance. Laxus was somehow captured by someone with a plan that could spell the end of Fiore, but he would need Laxus' power to do so. However, it won't only take the lightning dragon slayers magic, as there is another prisoner... I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT/IDEAS WITHIN. RATED M FOR DARK CONTENT. Rewrite of original.
1. Chapter 1

**Here begins, the rewrite of Captured. It is far darker than before, contains adult language and themes, hence the M rating. Please let me know what you think, and do try to enjoy...**

 **Neko.**

 **Edited: corrected grammar mistakes. Please do point these out if I missed them in primary editing! Thanks! xx**

* * *

The candle flickered unsteadily, settling momentarily, before resuming its hypnotic dance; staggering like a drunken teenager. It was set into the wall in a crude window-like hole that allowed the light to illuminate the jaggedly carved corridor. There was a large gap between that candle and the next, creating pockets of darkness between each orb of light. A sudden gust of wind howled down the corridor, unsettling the flame before it calmed itself back into a restless slumber.

A groan sounded out from behind the cells that stretched down one side of the corridor, and he slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the blinding pain behind his left orb. Cursing at the pain the black eye caused, he peered around with the offending eye, it being almost swollen shut. His arms were shackled above his head, the runes on the magic cancelling cuffs glowing a dark purple. Similar restraints encircled his ankles, suspending him from the floor like a puppet. His shirt was nearly non-existent, scraps of the maroon material stretched across a bloodied chest, the frayed edges and lengths of cotton making his injuries even more uncomfortable as they scraped against the raw flesh. His black trousers clung to his legs, covered in dried mud, thorns digging into his skin from where they were lodged into the fabric.

'Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.' He said, clenching his jaw to hold back the groans of pain as the ache across his cheekbone become more pronounced with the movement.

Forcing himself to focus, he took a deep breath before analysing his surroundings. Damp straw covered the floor of his cell, and in the far right corner sat a rusted bucket, catching drips falling from the rudimentarily crafted ceiling. Beside the bucket sat a small wooden mug, and an empty bowl. He could smell the broth that had been in the container, and though it had clearly been a disgusting concoction, his stomach released a groan that echoed up the corridor.

'Where the fuck am I?' He said, narrowing his only functioning eye in contemplation. It was then that he heard a door slam open. Closing his eyes, he opened up his senses to whatever was approaching.

The footfalls were heavy and regular- a man's- and were creating a loud echo along the slate floor, yet it sounded as though he were dragging a sack of some sort along the uneven ground. Taking in a deep breath, he could smell the body odour of the creature; a foul stench that even from this distance made Laxus internally retch.

The footsteps grew louder and louder, before they stopped outside his cell door. Opening his eye slowly, he turned to stare at the man behind the bars, his expression blank and emotionless as it slid open the squeaky door.

Stood on the other side of the cell door was a rotund man, his hair made up of thick, long strands on either side of his pumpkin like head with a large bald top; sweat dribbled down the curve of his cranium before soaking into the greasy strands of hair he had left. His facial features seemed almost too small for the entirety of his head. Small, muddy eyes leered at the slayer, and his thin, wire like lips stretched into a smirk, showing off yellowed teeth that contrasted horribly with his pasty complexion. From one hand he held what looked like a pile of rags, yet Laxus could hear the quiet heartbeat, and the shallow, pained gasps from beneath the material.

'Glad to see someone's awake.' Laxus raised an eyebrow at the high pitched, almost feminine voice that emerged from the disgusting excuse for a man before him, and resisted the urge to laugh.

'Who the fuck are you?' Laxus's voice was steady as he stared straight through the man, as though bored with his presence.

'Why, I'm your worst nightmare, _Dreyar_.' Laxus's eye narrowed, and he tensed, jerking slightly against his restraints. The pig before him laughed, cackling as he lifted the person and threw them into the cell. Laxus could hear their head smack against the ground and winced, his eyes trailing over the slim, frail limbs that had no cover from the cold.

'How do you know my name?'

'Wouldn't you like to know?' He grinned at Laxus, yanking the cell door shut and locking it, before walking away without another word, the quietening jingle of the keychain he swung seeming to taunt the dragon slayer.

Laxus glared after him, before a pained whimper drew his attention back to the small woman on the ground, shivering uncontrollably.

'Hey, you okay?' He said, trying to soften the rough edge of his voice.

Slowly, her pale arms shifted till her palms rest against the floor, level with her shoulders. With a small grunt, she forced her body to lift itself, her weight distributed between her knees and hands. Her arms trembled at the exertion, and she was panting desperately, the rag covering her head falling to the ground.

Laxus took in the short, bloodied tufts of matted hair, the mud that was slathered across her face, as well as the bruises that marked the skin he could see beneath the coating of dirt. It looked as though someone had used her as a training dummy.

'Hey, what's your name? I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm gonna get you out of here – 'He was cut off by her choking laughter, the sound distorted and pained, her shoulders hunched in defeat. 'I'm not kidding girlie, I'm getting us both out of here, okay? How's your head?' She stayed still, appearing for a moment as though she hadn't heard him, before she turned to face him.

Laxus's breath caught in his throat as he saw her face. Blood poured from the side of her temple from where her forehead had made contact with the ground, but what made his stomach churn wasn't that. Her mouth was wide open, her lips cracked and dry, and buckled tightly around her face was a small leather belt, the thick material wedged into her mouth. Laxus could see where it had cut into her skin from the scabs that surrounded the top and bottom halves of the leather across her cheeks.

'Shit… what have they done to you girlie?' A single tear slid down her cheek, making her wince as the salt water stabbed at the cuts across her face. Her face twitched, before she winced.

 _Wait… did she just try to sile at me? With that thing in her mouth?_ Laxus thought, surprised at her actions. It was clear the girl had been tortured, and that strap that held her mouth in a permanently open position must be killing her jaw, let alone the ravaged corners of her lips.

Slowly, she pushed herself to her feet, the rag like clothes she wore falling to cover more of her legs and arms, but revealing a shapely figure beneath; despite the obvious weight loss and malnutrition she'd suffered from. Her cheeks were far too hollowed out, and her legs quivered from the effort of standing upright.

Wobbling on her bare feet for a moment, she regained her balance, before approaching him. Laxus watched her, frowning.

 _She smells familiar…_ He thought, before growling as she prodded at a cut across his chest. She shook her head, before turning her back to him and walking towards the bucket, tearing a part of her clothing as she walked.

She blinked back tears as she soaked the rag in the bucket, dampening the fabric. She'd tried to find the cleanest piece from the clothing she'd been supplied with, and hoped it would be good enough to treat the injuries across his chest.

Laxus continued to watch her in silence as she returned with the damp cloth, and winced as she tried to tear off the remnants of his shirt.

'If you wanted me naked girlie you should have just asked.' He winked, and grinned as she raised a single eyebrow, before returning her attention to his chest. Laxus had to hold back a groan as the damp cloth dabbed softly at the markings, the jagged flesh catching at the uneven edges of the material before it was slowly pulled away.

The girl tried to mumble something from behind the gag, but it only came out as a hoarse series of changing tones.

'Don't apologise, if that's what you're saying. I shouldn't have let those assholes catch me in the first place.' He winced as she moved onto another injury across his ribs. 'The bastards set up a rune trap and caught me off guard. They have an illusionist, so I thought one of my guild members was in trouble. Should have listened to my instincts.' She hummed her agreement, nodding her head. He laughed slightly, ignoring how the movement split apart the injuries across his torso.

'Thanks for the sympathy.' She looked up at him then, with sad eyes, before poking herself in the chest and pointing at him, then gesturing to the room.

'Caught you the same way huh?' She nodded, before standing on her tiptoes to press the cool and bloodied rag against my swollen eye. Laxus sighed in appreciation as it helped calm the swelling.

She stared up at him, noticing how the cool rag helped the pain in his eyes, and grabbed one of the strips of his ex-shirt, before carefully tying the damp rag over his eye as a make shift eye patch. He opened his other eye, and peered down at her, smiling softly.

'Thanks girlie. I'm Laxus, fancy finding a way to tell me your name?' She blinked, before turning once more and stumbling towards the bucket, plunging her hands in the icy water.

She scrubbed at her skin thoroughly, removing the dirt and Laxus's blood from her hands, before standing with her arms hanging by her sides.

Laxus frowned as she turned to face him, her eyes almost dead as she lifted her right hand.

'Oh my fucking Mavis… Lucy?'

Lucy blinked, nodding as more tears slid from her face. Her heart leapt in her chest from happiness, just hearing her name… her _name_ … after all this time, it reminded her of who she was. She could see the horror on Laxus's face as his uncovered eye roamed up and down her body, taking in her appearance with even more horror than before, comparing the skeletal creature before him to the Lucy Heartfilia he'd seen every day at the guild only two months prior.

'Fuck… Lucy, what happened…?' Lucy shook her head and, staring down at the floor, she wrapped her arms around her waist as her body trembled uncontrollably; whether from the cold or from mentally reliving the past few months, Laxus didn't know.

'Blondie, it's okay. I'm here, I'll get us both out of here, you hear me?' Laxus gritted his teeth as she shook her head, looking at him with pain filled, hopeless eyes. 'No. I will get you out of here and back home, to Fairy Tail. You've got no idea how worried everyone is. We've been looking for you ever since Natsu got back – yes he's fine now, still out searching for you. And me by now, probably.' At hearing Natsu's name she'd frozen, her eyes widening with obvious worry, but upon hearing he was okay, she slumped to the floor, relief draining her of any remnant of strength.

'Blondie, you listen to me. We're breaking out of this shit hole, and soon, you got it?' He said, not releasing eye contact as she groaned and shook her head once again, wincing as pain from various parts of her body lashed out at her nerves.

Laxus opened his mouth to argue with her once again, to reassure her, but she held up a hand, silencing him. Pointing to herself, then upwards, before clapping her hands together. At Laxus's confused face, she sighed, before lifting her shirt to reveal her stomach.

Laxus finally saw the extent of her starvation; her ribs poked jaggedly out from beneath her skin, as though they were about to cut through the paper thin layer. Between some ribs were surgical cuts, neat stitches holding together the skin, making regular little patterns across the long, red line. But what made Laxus's fists tighten in fury, was the large brand that marred her stomach. Her skin was raised, bumpy from the burning iron that had been pressed to her body. Some parts of the mark were still scabbed over, and some parts were bleeding, whilst other sections had healed up; forming a raised and brutal looking wound. They'd branded her. Like they would cattle.

Laxus felt his dragon roaring in pure outrage, clawing inside him to lash out at the monsters who did this to her. But all he could do was scream his rage, the runes sending painful pulses of magic along his nerves; making his muscles contract.

Lucy stood and staggered towards him, dropping her shirt back in place as she shook her head, placing her finger over her lips as she shook her head desperately. Laxus continued to thrash against his restraints, his mind controlled by his anger.

How dare someone do this to _his_ guild member? Someone from _his_ family? Someone like her, who'd only ever treated him with kindness, even after everything he'd done… His dragon force was fighting to come to the fore; scales forming around his cheek bones, his nails forming into claws and lightning crackling between his fingertips. The runes somehow held up under the magical onslaught, turning a bright red as they sent their own sparks across his body in retaliation.

Lucy stared in shock as his body jerked from side to side, fluctuating between his usual appearance and his dragon force mode, his own body fighting against itself in his rage. If she'd known he'd react like this she never would have let him see what they'd done… and he still didn't even know the half of it.

His roars echoed loudly, making her wince as the sound bounced off the walls. She pressed her hands against his chest, avoiding his wounds as much as she could as she tried to calm him, the heat of his body permeating her freezing fingertips. Attempting to speak, she released hoarse croaks and moans, tears streaming from her eyes as she desperately pressed a hand to his mouth, trying to hold back his cries. He growled suddenly, making her tremble in fear, but she held her hand over his lips, waving the other in front of his eyes in an attempt to regain his attention.

Her slim fingers across his face seemed to shock Laxus out of his fit, and he gradually calmed down, before all Lucy could hear from him was a quiet growl. Removing her hand from his mouth, she shook her head and then pointed to the leather strap, before placing a finger over her lips as though shushing him.

Laxus glared, his growl becoming marginally louder.

'So they put that thing on you because you weren't quiet about being locked up in here?' She nodded, peering towards the door in fear as though anticipating the arrival of her tormentors. Laxus growled at the terror that pulsed off of her, his dragon once again angered at the emotion that someone from his clan should never have to feel. Instantly, Lucy's gaze snapped back to his, shaking her head desperately.

Realising his noise could bring forth the source for her fear, Laxus calmed himself. Although he wished the assholes who'd hurt the woman would come, so he could pay them back the favour… yet the runes that held him captive would hold him back, and they would probably either hurt himself or her. Something he knew he would never be able to see.

'Okay blondie. You do realise that, when I get us out of here, they are _dead_.' Lucy's eyes burned with a fierce hatred as she shook her head, before pointing to herself, her other hand in a tight fist at her side. Laxus smiled at her reaction. 'Okay, I'll let you take point and I'll pick up the pieces, sound fair to you? But, the bastard who branded you is all mine.' Lucy glared at him, obviously not happy, but unable to argue with the thing in her mouth.

It was then that they heard a door creak open from one end of the corridor. Lucy froze, her face somehow going marginally paler, before she stepped backwards till her back rested against the wall. Slowly, she sank down and curled into a tight ball, shaking and whimpering in fear.

Laxus narrowed his uncovered eye, glaring towards the corridor as footsteps made their way towards them. These were lighter than before, and of a steady and slower pace. Lucy seemed to recognise the tread, and covered her mouth with her hand in a desperate attempt to hold back her small sounds of fear.

The terror resonating from her frail body only riled up Laxus once again, and he emitted a low, reverberating growl. For a moment, the footsteps faltered as the warning sound travelled along the walls, before a quiet laugh responded to it. At this, Lucy went silent, her eyes wide as she turned to face the doorway of their cell.

Finally, the figure appeared before them, the candlelight behind him silhouetting a slim man, with short spiked hair. He wore a white lab coat and a tight black shirt and trousers. His arms were folded across his slim chest, and his skin was a pale white. He had what most women would consider a handsome face; his bone structure slim and angled, his eyes half lidded, and his lips stretched into a half smile. However, his smile held anything but kindness, and his purple irises seemed to glow ominously as he smirked at Laxus.

'Well, I'm exponentially glad that abhorrent noise has ceased. I can only assume my little rat quieted you down, hm?' Laxus snarled, pulling at his restraints, only causing the man to laugh as he unlocked the door and slid it open. 'Quite an intriguing specimen, don't you agree my dear?' He said, walking over to Lucy's huddled form, before standing over her trembling form.

'Leave her alone.' Laxus managed to spit out the words, seeing how his presence effected Lucy as she remained motionless.

'Oh? And why should I do that, Laxus Dreyar? After all, she's my little rat, aren't you my dear?' He bent down and placed a finger beneath her chin, before gently persuading her to stand. Her eyes were empty as he caressed her dirtied cheek with his knuckles, but Laxus could smell the fear radiating from her.

'Don't touch her!' He yelled, once again yanking at his restraints, before swearing at the shackles. The man frowned, glaring at Laxus.

'Get one thing through your overly thick cranium, Mister Dreyar; I dislike being told what to do.' As he said this, he ran a finger across the top of the leather strap, making Lucy wince as his finger touched the cuts along her skin. 'Although, I get the feeling should I harm you, it would only inspire more rebellion… however, you do seem to care an inaudible amount about my little rat, doesn't he dear? Should I teach him a lesson?' Lucy shook her head desperately, only to have him seize her chin roughly between his thumb and forefinger; his eyes glowing as he snarled at her, spitting in her face.

'You should know not to argue with me by now.' Laxus stared on, his heart hammering against his chest as the man released her chin, before raising his hand and sending a backhand slap right against her cheek. Her head snapped back and her body seemed to fly through the air, before the back of her head cracked against the wall. She sank to the floor, blinking as her head lolled to one side.

'Lucy!' Laxus shouted, breathing heavily as he turned a vehement glare towards the laughing man.

'Oh! I'd almost forgotten my little rat's name. Whore suits you so much better, doesn't it my dear?' He walked over to her slumped form, pulling out a cloth from his pocket and cleaning off his hands, as though touching her contaminated him. Lucy whimpered as he stood beside her, curling up into a tense ball. 'Oh, did I hurt you dear? Come, stand up.' She hesitated for a second, but as soon as she saw his jaw clench and his eyes flash, she staggered upright, leaning heavily against the wall.

'Leave. Her. Alone.' Laxus could barely restrain the roar building up inside his chest as the man before him laughed as he pulled Lucy against his chest, hugging her from behind as a lover would.

'Or what Dreyar? Didn't I tell you, I despise being commanded by inferior beings?' The man's face rested on her shoulder, and he turned to stick out a snake like, forked tongue, before running it across her cheekbone. Laxus sneered in disgust as the creature before him seemed to relish in the taste of her blood, his eyes rolling back into his head.

The man's eyes snapped open, before he grinned and, raising a hand to grip into the short, bloodied tufts of her hair. He stared into Laxus's eyes, grinning before he slammed her face against the wall. She went limp in his grip as he caught her unconscious body, easily holding her upright as her head lolled back against his shoulder.

Laxus itched to scream, lash out and remove that _things_ hands from her, but the tiny, reasonable part of his mind told him that should he raise his voice, she'd only get hurt more.

'Now, isn't that better? Silence is golden. Do remember that Laxus, or else I'll have to visit little Lucy once again. Is that clear?' Laxus's eyes widened as one of the man's hands lifted her shirt, creeping up her body beneath the fabric to fondle her chest. He ground his teeth together, his eyes locked on the smug grin that covered the face of the monster holding his guild mate. He knew that he was trying to bait him, trying to get a reaction from him.

'Please – ' Laxus cut off his voice as the man's eyes become cold and his hand moving beneath the layers of fabric stilled.

'What was that, Laxus?' Laxus trembled in anger, his hands in tight fists as he took deep calming breaths. After what felt like forever to the dragon slayer, he finally managed to reign in his anger, and dropped his head so his chin rested against his chest.

'That's more like it.' Laxus heard him drop her body to the ground, before kicking her so hard she hit the wall with a muffled _thump_. Laxus saw his feet appear right in front of him, and stared down at the spotless black, leather shoes. 'The less you rebel, the less I harm her. At least, in front of you anyway. After all, my little rat is helped me in my experiments. She's quite accommodating to me now… and my men.' Laxus's head snapped up as he realised what he was saying. The man stepped back, laughing at the expression on Laxus's face.

'Ah, I do look forward to breaking you, Dreyar. It shall be so entertaining. I am Dr Webster, I always love telling them my name so they know who to curse at night. Though I am yet to suffer from them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some tests to prepare for. I would appreciate your silence from hence forth, is that clear?' Somehow Laxus managed to retain the emotionless mask he'd developed during childhood on his face as he nodded.

'There's a good boy. Now, when my little rat awakens, do tell her I'll be requiring her assistance once again tonight. I shall see you at a later date, Mister Dreyar.' Laxus's eyes burned with a new found hatred as Dr Webster walked away, his hands deep in his coat pockets as he whistled a jaunty tune, the high pitched notes seeming to mock Laxus for his helplessness.

As soon as the door to the corridor creaked shut, Laxus's attention immediately returned to his blonde companion, who'd remained motionless on the ground.

'Hey! Blondie! Lucy! Wake up, come on chick, he's gone. Please Luce, wake up.' His voice sounded pathetic even to himself as he called out her name. He only relaxed slightly when he heard her groan and saw her chest heave upwards in a pained breath.

It was as he hung from those bars, his eyes staring down at the ground; that he knew. Webster was going to die by his own hands. Slowly, in as much agony as possible. His inner dragon purred in happiness as he pictured the ways he would stretch out the man's death, whilst he waited for Lucy to wake up.

He already dreaded having to tell her that she would be taken by that thing once again. But he was also plotting a way for him to escape, and for it, he needed Lucy to be strong one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

 **THIS IS A VERY DARK CHAPTER WITH EXTREMELY ADULT THEMES, PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, IF YOU DON'T READ THIS AND GET INSULTED OR UPSET BY ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR NOT READING THE BIG ASS BOLD CAPITAL LETTERED WARNING!**

 **In other news, sorry for the very late update, I've had a very busy time at both work and university lately, and am now going into my third year after summer. Updates will be few and far between, so please forgive me.**

 **I hope you enjoy this installment of Captured, and once again, VERY VERY VERY DARK THEME IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Makarov sat at his desk, his fingers knitted together so he could rest his head against them. The past two months had been bad enough with the guild frantically searching for Lucy, but now Laxus hadn't checked in for a week. The Thunder Legion had already left to find their leader, worry from his lack of communication forcing them to act.

Makarov couldn't even think straight anymore. His grandson and one of his brats had been kidnapped, and despite all their searching and the involvement of the other guilds, it was as though Lucy Heartfilia had dropped off the face of the Earth. It seemed that Laxus had joined her.

Sighing, Makarov sat up to see First Master Mavis standing before him, an unusually morose expression on her face.

'First. I don't suppose you have any information, do you?' Makarov said, his voice quiet in the near empty room. Since Lucy's disappearance, he'd shut himself in his office to organise the search parties, and ended up completing most of the paperwork the magic council had offloaded on to him.

'I'm sorry Third, there's nothing. Last I spoke to Laxus, he planned on scouring the northern borders after going through Mount Hakobe. After that, I didn't speak to him, and now I cannot find him; as though someone has blocked my sight.' Makarov clenched his fists and ground his teeth in anger. 'There's one thing Makarov…' He looked up to see Mavis staring at him sadly.

'What is it?'

'I can faintly feel Lucy's guildmark, not her location, but her wellbeing is somewhat reflected… it doesn't look good Makarov. She's fading, fast.'

'What do you mean First?' Makarov's eyes were wide as he stared at the ghost before him.

'I can vaguely sense her magic through her guildmark, and it's weakening at an alarming rate… If we don't find her soon, we'll be too late to help her. If a mage's magical container gets to a certain level, the mages body begins shutting down; her internal organs will begin to fail, and her magic will attack her from the inside out.' Makarov was pale by the time Mavis had finished talking. Suddenly, he slammed his fists on his desk and stood, pacing across his office.

'Where could she be? We've searched across Fiore, most of the guild is still out there!' Mavis sighed, folding her arms as she frowned at the map before her, littered with thick red crosses. It was evident where the latest searches had been completed by the harsher drawn x's.

'Laxus's team have already left to find him, correct?' Mavis asked, staring at the blank area of the map; Mount Hakobe.

'Yes, they left a few days ago after Freed got an alert from a rune he had placed on Laxus. It was a kind of alarm rune for if he became trapped in a rune trap, it would alert him so he could quickly undo the magic. He said it was only meant for when they were on missions together so he could arrive quickly, so due to the distance between them, the runes alert was delayed, possibly by days.' Mavis nodded, frowning.

'He's a sensible one. Contact them and tell them as soon as they get to Mount Hakobe to shield themselves with his runes, and to call in every thirty minutes. If they miss this deadline by a single minute, we shall send immediate reinforcements.' Makarov turned to stare at the first master.

'You believe they're being held at Mount Hakobe?' First folded her arms, still frowning down at the map.

'I'm not sure… I have a feeling. Send out an alert to all guild members to be ready to leave at a moment's notice, especially those near Hakobe. They may be needed…' Makarov nodded, before heading down to the main lacrima behind the bar. Mira had been one of the first to leave upon hearing of Lucy's kidnapping, her Satan Soul already breaking free before she smashed through the front doors, her brother and sister in hot pursuit. Since then the barmaid hadn't returned, preferring to travel across Fiore in search of the blonde girl.

Sending a pulse of magic into the main lacrima, Makarov waited till Lisanna's face appeared. The girl was the only one out of the Strauss siblings who had retained enough logic to grab a lacrima as they'd run after Mira, and was also the only one able to answer it. Mira was far too obsessed and was nearly constantly in one of her Demon soul forms.

'Master, is there any news?' Makarov saw the hope in the girls eyes, and allowed himself a small smile.

'Maybe. Laxus hasn't checked in in over a week, the Raijinshuu are already on their way to wear he was last but First says we may need some reinforcements. Where are you now?'

'We're in the woods near Shirotsume. Mira-nee thought she smelt something familiar in this area. Master, if they managed to catch Laxus… what chance do we stand?' Lisanna said, her voice strained with fear and stress. Living outdoors for the past two months had tired the girl, and lines of worry were etched into her face almost constantly.

'Don't worry Lisanna, they'll both be fine. I need you to head towards Mount Hakobe. If the Raijinshuu need any back up, you need to be there. We need to hurry, Lucy won't last much longer.' Makarov watched as Lisanna nodded slowly, her face a shade paler at the news. 'Are there any other teams you know of that are in the area?'

'We saw Natsu, Erza and Gray a day or so ago, they were headed to Shirotsume to restock supplies.'

'Excellent. Please pass the message onto them, I have to call Freed and update them on the situation.'

'Yes Master. Thank you.' Makarov watched the image disappear as Lisanna broke the connection, and sighed heavily.

Turning, he looked at the near empty guildhall. Most of the younger brats were out searching, and had been ever since Lucy hadn't returned from an escort mission. The young lord who she'd escorted had sent through the money and thanked them for her professional work ethic, yet she'd never returned. Kinana remained behind, tending the bar in Mira's place, yet the only people there to serve were Wakaba and Macau, both too old to go adventuring. They'd remained to try and hold down the fort so to speak.

Romeo had not been allowed to go, but instead represented the guild around Magnolia, completing jobs about the town for the guilds reputation.

Makarov was their leader, directing every team as to which area of Fiore they should search next and sending them job details for those areas so they had the money to continue searching. Nobody had rested since Lucy's disappearance, and now with Laxus gone, the panic would quickly start to spread.

Sighing and running a hand through his hair, Makarov sent another pulse of magic into the lacrima, focusing on Freed's corresponding crystal. Within seconds the rune mage answered the call, the same hopeful look on his face that Lisanna had had, yet it disappeared the moment he realised Makarov still held the now familiar melancholy expression on his face.

'Freed, whereabouts are you?'

'Master. We've just reached the base of Mount Hakobe. How should we proceed?'

'First has a plan. You must conceal your presence with your runes and approach with caution. Call me every half hour, on the dot. If you miss this time frame by a second we'll be sending immediate reinforcements to your last known location, do you understand?' Freed inclined his head and turned to explain to Bix and Ever what they had to do.

'Do you think Laxus and Lucy are here?' Bickslow suddenly appeared beside Freed, his face solemn as he stared into the lacrima. Makarov's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the man. Everyone had changed since Lucy's disappearance, but surprisingly Bickslow's character had changed completely. His grin was now obsolete, and his visor was almost permanently off, his figure eyes ready to awaken at a seconds notice.

'It's possible. Yet, if they have captured both Laxus and Lucy, you must be careful. They will be strong and cunning enemies. You have to outsmart them, and not be controlled by your emotions or tricked. I don't want to lose any more children to these people.' Freed nodded his agreement, but Bicklsow just turned and walked away.

'I shall be calling you in thirty minutes then Master. I only hope we may have some favourable news for you.'

'Thank you Freed. Good luck.'

Laxus barely held back his gasp as a bucket of ice cold water was flung in his face, awakening him from his exhaustion induced slumber. He still dangled from the bars of his and Lucy's cell, and had only fallen to sleep that night after suffering through three, maybe four nights without a wink. He lost track of time stuck underground.

'Rise and shine dragon boy.' Laxus growled low in his throat as he stared down the fat being before him. Not having discovered his name, and with Lucy unable to tell him, Laxus had christened the man as "Tinkerbell"; simply due to the falsetto tone of his voice.

'Why don't you undo these cuffs and I'll show you how awake I am.' Sparks flickered over his skin before being quashed by the glowing runes still encircling his limbs.

'Why let you go when I'm having so much fun with you tied up?' Tinkerbell smirked, stepping close enough to Laxus that the slayer smelt his putrid breath that reminded him of a rotten fish Happy had hidden at the bottom of his desk. For four months.

Resisting the urge to gag, Laxus instead lunged forwards, making the creature scramble backwards and fall on his ass in shock.

Laxus slowly smiled as he stared down at the now angered and embarrassed cretin before him.

'You're going to regret that, _Dreyar_.' Tinkerbell spat his name out as though it were a swear word as he pulled himself up from the filthy ground, dusting off his clothes before exiting the cell and slamming the door shut.

'For some reason, I doubt that.' He muttered to himself, watching the excessive being lumber up the dark hallway.

It was then that her screams began.

Laxus' hands tightened into fists and he clenched his jaw to hold back his own roar of anger. Every day they took her from their cell, sometimes once, sometimes twice. Her screams echoed in his mind, even when she was safe with him.

'Come on blondie, you can do it…' Laxus whispered, staring up at the ceiling as he ground the back of his head against the metal bar behind him.

Tinkerbell had relished telling him how her gag was removed every time she was taken up for "testing", simply because Webster enjoyed hearing her scream. Laxus could hear how he enjoyed it when her screams were followed by the doctor's manic laughter. Apparently her screams of agony were the only noise Webster allowed.

Every time he closed his eyes, Laxus could hear her screams. Her voice begging for it to stop, whatever "it" was. All he knew is that every time she returned, her skin looked that shade paler, and her bones stood out that fraction more. Whatever was happening up there, her life was being sucked right out of her, and even Laxus knew she wouldn't be able to keep coming back alive for much longer.

His escape plan was still in the very early stages. He knew how to get out of the cell and was relying on his immense magic reserves to teleport them both back home once they got out into the open. The only hurdle he hadn't managed to counter was how to get out of the rune enforced handcuffs. Without those magical letterings, they were nothing but handcuffs that he could easily break. He'd addressed the issue to Lucy, and she seemed to know the answer, but was unable to tell it to him through grunts and hand gestures.

Suddenly, her screams stopped. Laxus's heart stuttered in his chest, his ears focused on every miniscule sound coming from above him, praying that she'd survived one more day.

When he heard the door open, and the now familiar sound of her tiny form being dragged along the floor, he released a sigh of relief before throwing up his emotionless mask once more.

Tinkerbell scowled at Laxus through the bars, opening the door and dragging Lucy's prone body into the room.

'One day Dreyar, it'll be your turn. As soon as those runes absorb enough energy to stop you fighting back. And I look forward to that day… with great anticipation.' Laxus smirked, rolling his aching shoulders as the man turned and was about to leave.

'Well Tink, you're in for a long wait then aren't you?' Tinkerbell froze, before turning slowly to glare at the blonde slayer.

'What?'

'You heard me, Squeaky.' Pure rage seemed to cloud the man's face, and he reached for something around his neck before he was able to stop himself. Before he could touch whatever it was however, Lucy launched herself onto his back, her frail arm encircling his rotund neck and tightening as much as it could.

It took seconds for Tinkerbell to throw her to the ground, making her cough up blood from between the gaps the belt left in her mouth. Her head lolled to one side, dazed at the impact her body hitting the floor had caused.

'Lucy! Don't you fucking touch her you fucking pig!' Laxus growled low in his throat as Tinkerbell smirked at him. The man before him seemed to take on an aura Laxus had never witnessed before as he bent over and yanked at Lucy's leg, dragging her so she lay a few feet directly in front of Laxus. 'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' Laxus spat out, desperately yanking at his restraints as he watched the monster before him pull at the belt around his waist.

'Seems the doc was right about you caring about this little whore. Wonder if you'll care after I've finished with her… again?' Laxus froze in shock, unable to utter a sound as he watched the disgusting creature before him kneel on the ground and pin Lucy's thrashing arms above her head with one hand. The other yanked away her underwear, ripping the material to shreds as he forced her legs to open for his body to slot between them. It was only when Lucy began crying and whimpering from behind the restriction of her gag that Laxus's mind finally processed what was happening.

'You get the fuck away from her… you hear me?! Stop it now! Leave her alone!' He'd never shouted so much in his life. Yet his roars only made the foul man smirk as he pushed himself inside of the already broken woman beneath him.

Laxus let out a roar as his eyes clouded over, rage blinding him as lightning shot from his skin in uncontrollable arcs of electricity, contained within the field of the rune strengthened handcuffs.

'This is your fault, _Dreyar_. I'm hurting her, because of _you_.' Laxus's head shook from side to side as he screamed his pain and anger at what was happening before him.

It only took a few more minutes. It took six minutes and forty eight seconds for it to be over, but it felt like an eternity to Laxus. He'd shut his eyes when he saw Lucy look over at him, and shake her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. She hadn't wanted him to see anymore, so he didn't. But he could hear it. He could hear that thing groan and grunt as he used her body, as he hurt her in ways Laxus didn't want to imagine.

As soon as he heard the creature stand up, and the sound of his buckle being slotted back into place, he opened his eyes. He'd never loathed anyone or anything more in that moment, and every ounce of hatred he was capable of was poured into the glare he directed at the man standing before him.

'Next time you want to try and be cocky with me dragon boy, it'll be worse. For her.' It smirked as it walked away. Laxus couldn't even acknowledge the man as a human being anymore.

'I swear to Mavis, he's the first one that will die.' His voice was barely a whisper as he listened to the creatures heavy gait fade into the distance.

Slowly, he turned to look at Lucy, wincing as he realised she hadn't yet moved.

'Blon- Lucy… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry-' He was suddenly silenced as she turned and tried to send him a smile from around the gag, but it only appeared as a wince. 'Don't fucking smile. It's my fault that happened… I'm going to kill him. I'm gonna fucking kill him-' Laxus noticed her eyes widen as her head whipped around, before noticing how loud his voice had become, and forced himself to quieten. 'I guess that doctor enjoyed my screams too.' He spat out bitterly, snarling at the ground as he yanked on his restraints once again.

He refused to look up as she stood. He couldn't look at her after his actions and words towards that monster had forced her to endure such a horrifying experience.

It was only when she stood directly in front of him and pulled something out from beneath the layers of her rags that he finally met her eyes. Eyes filled with determination and hope.

Laxus blinked, staring at the thing she held before him, before looking back into her eyes.

'How did you-' He began to say, before he stopped himself, realisation setting in. 'You let him do it… didn't you?' She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before nodding, a tear slipping down her face and the thing shed stolen from Tinkerbell trembling in her shaking grasp.

'Hey… Lucy.' She opened her eyes and stared at him, focusing on slowing her breathing to hold back her tears. 'It's alright. It's going to be alright. That fucker is going to die, in a slow and more painful way than anything he's ever done to you. I will ensure of that. Trust me, I can be _very_ imaginative when I need to be.' Lucy blinked rapidly, her lips pulling up slightly into a pained smile. 'I think it's about time we got out of here. I have a parasite to torture.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, apologies for the late update. University has swallowed up all of my time, and I'm starting my dissertation now, so life's been a nightmare!**

 **WARNING FOR GRAPHIC CONTENT AGAIN!**

 **Thank you for being patient and following this story. I will be continuing the others as well, I just literally have no time at the moment for anything but work...**

 **Happy New Year and I hope you enjoy the next installment of Captured.**

 **Neko xx**

* * *

Freed peered around the tree he hid behind, before signalling for Bickslow and Evergreen to move forwards. They'd taken Makarov's warning for caution to heart, and were slowly advancing up the mountain through the thick forest.

Bickslow's babies were flying through the trees thick leaves above, scouting ahead and telepathically communicating with the seith mage. Freed had set up a silent rune timer on his wrist alerting him as to when he had to call into Makarov. He'd already called in with nothing to report, so had some time before the next check-in.

'Freed… look.' Bickslow said, his voice quiet as he pointed at what looked like a scorch mark on the ground. Freed took in a sharp breath, before nodding and signalling to pull back. There was no mistaking the familiar blackened ash on the forest floor.

'Freed, that was Laxus's scorch mark, wasn't it?' Ever said, her voice trembling slightly as she stared at the rune mage in desperation.

Wordlessly, Freed pulled out the communication lacrima and called Fairy Tail. He was immediately answered and saw Makarov's face, which had seemed to have aged by another eighty years in a matter of weeks.

'Freed, what's happened?'

'Master, Laxus was here. We found a scorch marking that is consistent with one of his lightning attacks, possibly his Heavenward Halberd.' Makarov swore, running a hand over his face.

'We can assume he got into trouble around there then. Wait there for Mira to arrive and –' suddenly a deafening crack of thunder split the air, and immense bolts of lightning crashed into the mountain top.

The Raijinshuu turned to face the sudden storm, feeling the familiar magical pressure contract around them like a python suffocating its prey.

'Laxus…'

* * *

Laxus watched was she stretched forwards, the rune pen trembling in her fingers as she wrote her way through one of the rune traps surrounding his wrist. He felt a zap down his arm as the runes dissipated.

'Well done Lucy, you've got this.' He said, waiting for her to break the rest of his restraints. She nodded, reaching up on her tiptoes towards his other wrist. As soon as he felt the rune disappear, he channelled his lightning into the now weak metal cuffs holding him in place, destroying them immediately. Wincing as he gripped the bars behind him to keep him upright, he slowly started flexing his arms, trying to regain the feeling of movement into the muscles as Lucy worked on the runes at his ankles.

It was as she started working on the final restraint that the door down the corridor slammed open and heavy footsteps hurried towards their cell.

'Crap, he noticed.' Laxus said, his free leg standing on the ground for the first time in days as he stretched out his arms, quickly regaining movement in the tense muscles.

Lucy fumbled with the pen, her hand shaking in fear as the voice of her torturer echoed down the corridor. Her eyes narrowed as she forced her fingers to steady, before creating the final stroke with the pen to release the dragon slayer. Sitting back, she looked up to see him smirk down at her, releasing his lightning and snapping free of the feeble restraints that were now no match for the lightning now the runes had been unwritten.

Laxus turned to face the entrance to their prison, glaring at the frozen pig that stared at him in terror, before firing bolts of lightning towards him, throwing him against the wall and knocking him out.

Bending down, Laxus gently began to undo the belt that encircled Lucy's mouth, clenching his jaw as she whimpered when the leather pulled rubbed against the injuries to her lips and face. As soon as the gag was free from her body, Laxus burnt it out of existence with a small spark.

Lucy looked up at him with a smile, tears appearing at the edges of her eyes at the pain of smiling freely.

'Thank… you.' Her voice was small and hoarse, as though her throat had swollen shut about her voice box.

Laxus bent down and gently picked her up in his arms, his anger mounting as he felt just how light she had become; her bones jabbing against his arms.

'Come on blondie, time to go home.' She nodded, turning so her face rested against his bare chest. His wounds had healed quickly, despite the lack of nutrition he'd received. Just another advantage of being a dragon slayer.

Laxus approached the cell door, before blowing it off its hinges with a single strike of lightning, ensuring Lucy was safe in his arms before allowing his magic to wreak havoc. He stared down at the unconscious creature on the floor beneath the metal bars of the door, and growled fiercely, his magic sparking about his skin.

'Laxus…' Her quiet voice made him look down at her, and when he saw the determination in her gaze, he gently placed her on her feet, before moving the door off the man's body.

Lucy rummaged about in the man's pockets, before pulling out a switchblade. It gleamed in the candlelight, the flame flickering angrily at its reflection in the cold metal of the blade.

Lucy stared harshly at the man on the ground, swinging back her foot to kick him in his head, smiling emotionlessly as his head smacked against the wall. Gripping the mans rune pen tightly in her hands, she quickly restrained him with his own type of magic, ensuring the runes had several fail safes included in their rules, before kneeling on his chest and taking the knife carefully in her hands.

Laxus watched as she carved a word into his forehead, ensuring it was deep enough to scar him. The gruesome task was over in minutes, and Laxus, expecting her to stop there reached out for her. What he didn't expect was her to pull down the pigs underwear, and treat his lower regions to a similar treatment as his face.

She had ensured to silence him with her runes, so as he awoke during his mutilation, he could only scream silently.

'Blondie…' Laxus said, shocked as she stood and slowly walked away.

'Now… everyone will know… what he is…' Laxus noticed her body trembling in fear and gently took her into his arms, holding her against him as he glared down at the creature rolling around in agony, blood pouring from his body.

Laxus released Lucy and approached the thing, before kneeling down beside him.

'You should be thankful it was her… I would have cut it off, watched you writhe in agony and terror, before slitting your throat so you could drown in your own fucking blood.' The things eyes widened in terror before blinking rapidly as blood poured into his eyes. 'Being branded as a rapist… she's being kind to you.' Laxus said, before spitting on the man and turning to take Lucy's hand and leading her up the corridor.

'Laxus… keys…' Her voice was still quiet and pained from lack of use, and her lips were so chapped the skin was peeling as she tried to wet them with her sandpaper dry tongue.

'Don't worry Blondie, we'll go get them right now.' She nodded as he stopped to sniff at the door to their underground prison. Squeezing his hand, she pushed in front and opened the door.

Immediately, the pain of daylight assaulted Laxus' eyes. Having been underground for just over a week, his eyes had adjusted to the minimal level of light in his cell. Being suddenly thrust into a brighter atmosphere nearly blinded him.

'You'll get used to it soon.' Lucy's voice said beside him, her hand tightening slightly in his grip. She was breathing heavily, exhausted from the short climb up the steps.

Laxus nodded, closing his eyes till he felt the brightness had become bearable, before looking about him. They seemed to be inside a brightly lit corridor of what looked like a hospital.

'Where are we?'

'It's a research centre. They research magical containers and why some people don't have them. It was shut down decades ago by the Magic council because of human experimentation…' Lucy's voice was steady as she spoke, slowly getting used to being able to create words once more. Laxus felt his dragon writhe about inside of him, begging and screaming to be released. It was obvious from the neat stitches across her body that she had become a victim of such tests.

'Where is he?' Laxus said, his words obscured by a reverberating growl that vibrated through Lucy's body from their connected hands.

'This way…' She pulled at his hand and led him down the immaculate corridor, through a maze of so many twists and turns Laxus lost track of which direction they were headed. It just went to show how many times Lucy had been dragged along these empty corridors to meet with her torturers.

She paused suddenly, causing him to run into her. She stared at a plain white door, her jaw clenched tightly.

'Here.' Laxus took in a deep breath, and behind that door he smelt her blood, the remnants of her pain and suffering assaulted his senses. He recalled the screams that had haunted him. The ones that originated form this room. He gently pushed her behind him, ensuring she could stand by herself; he was extremely worried about how pale she had become, and the light sheen of sweat that coated her face made her look grey in this light.

Turning once again to face the door, he reached out for the handle, allowing his dragon force to slowly surround him as the scents grew stronger as the door was opened just a crack.

'There's no one here.' He said, glaring at the room he found himself in.

It looked like an operating room at first glance. What gave away its true nature was the flat metal table with thick magic cancelling cuffs positioned where her neck, wrists and feet would lay. The room had been cleaned till it was spotless, but the bleach couldn't overwhelm the scent of her blood. Cupboards with various medicines and tools covered the walls, the vicious looking scalpels displayed like a trophy behind the glass.

Beside the table was a large machine with containers on either side, containing a swirling golden light that seemed to be slowly depleting. The cables and tubes from the machine were attached to either side of the experimentation table, with large needles positioned and ready to enter someone's blood stream as soon as they were restrained.

'That's a magic extractor.' Lucy whispered from beside him, staring at her magic as it pulsed within the machine's containers. Laxus growled, lightning sparking about his body. She stepped in front of him and walked to the other side of the room to a large glass cabinet. Opening the door, she reached in and took hold of a familiar golden keychain, the feel of the warm metal pulsing beneath her fingertips made fresh tears spring to her eyes. 'Hello everyone… I'm okay…' She said, clutching her keys to her chest as her spirits were finally able to feel her through their bond, and sent wave after wave of comfort and love to her via their keys.

Laxus watched as she trembled, before walking over and taking her into his arms once again, just before her legs gave out beneath her. Her entire strength was focused on clutching her keys to her heart.

'Webster isn't here. He must have heard the commotion downstairs and left.' Laxus said, leaving the room. He stood in the doorway, staring at the magic extractor, before sending a pulse of lightning at it. The machine instantly exploded, and the lights cut out. 'He was using you as a fucking battery?' He said, his fury mounting at her treatment all over again. She was a mage, a wizard, not a generator. She nodded, her eyes closed.

Frowning, Laxus brought a hand up to her forehead and quickly flinched. She was as hot as Natsu's flames. He swore, realising that she'd become feverish from her exposure to the dirt in her cell and her injuries.

'Shit, we've got to get you back home. Stay with me blondie, you're gonna be ok.' He said quietly, gently clutching her to his chest. Her skin was burning against his, which was difficult considering the naturally higher body temperature of dragon slayers.

For what seemed like an eternity to Laxus, he roamed the maze of corridors, his guide now fully unconscious. His impatience and worry mounted as he become more and more lost and she became more and more delirious.

'Fuck this. Hold on blondie, I'm making an exit.' Laxus looked up, and summoned every ounce of his remaining magic, before firing a bolt into the ceiling a few feet ahead of them, shielding the blonde from any falling debris.

As soon as the cold air caressed his skin, and the dust hovering in the air cleared enough for him to see the immense hole he'd created in the facility, he jumped up and out of the building, taking in deep breaths of fresh air. He'd never realised how many scents were combined into the air outdoors, not until he'd had to deal with the dirty stench of the jail they'd been held in.

He turned and surveyed his surroundings. He was still on Mount Hakobe, the place where he'd been captured.

It was as he prepared to attempt a lightning teleport with the final reserves of his magic, when he saw five familiar blocks flying towards him. He smiled in relief as the totems circled him, before two of them flew back down the mountain to report to Bickslow.

Within seconds, he saw the Raijinshuu fly towards him using Freed's runes.

'Laxus! Thank Mavis you're alright.' Freed said immediately upon landing in front of him.

'We don't have time for reunions Freed, Blondie needs to get to a hospital, fast.' Freed looked at the trembling creature in his friends arms, his eyes widening.

'Lucy… what happened to her?' Evergreen said, covering her mouth with a trembling hand as she took in the sight of the remnants of her guildmate before her.

'I'll explain later, right now she needs a Doctor.' Laxus said, ignoring the caress of the cold breeze on his skin.

'Laxus is right. Her soul is fading fast.' Bickslow's figure eyes stared into the chest of the small woman, his fists clenched at his sides. 'Whatever they did to her… it was fucking bad. Her soul… it's not the same…' Laxus nodded once, unable to even express what had happened right then and there.

'Call Gramps, let him know I found Blondie and we'll be on our way back as soon as she's healed enough at hospital.' Freed nodded and immediately called Makarov, explaining the situation whilst Laxus turned to Bickslow. 'Where's the closest hospital?'

'Onibus, a few miles south. Are you sure you can handle teleporting both of you?'

'I'm not going to leave her alone… not after what happened.' Bix's eyes widened at Laxus's implication.

'I hope you dealt with it…' Bickslow's voice was low and trembled with barely restrained anger.

'No, but she did.' Bickslow smiled, with no joy behind it. 'He's still alive in the basement. I'm sure you're more than welcome to go visit him. His soul's terrors would be interesting to show him.' Bix smirked, before reaching out and gently caressing the unconscious woman's cheek.

'Babies! We've got a job to do…' The totems turned and followed Bix, cackling as he told them what had happened and explained his plans for the man lying trapped in the building below.

'Makarov is sending Wendy to Onibus to meet us.' Freed said to Laxus as he put the communication lacrima in his rucksack.

'Thanks Freed. I'll see you both there. Be careful, one of them got away.' Freed nodded, and grabbed Laxus's shoulder before he could gather his magic.

'I'm glad you're ok Laxus.' Laxus nodded, smiling slightly, before disappearing in a flash of lightning.


End file.
